Night of Terror
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Bakura watched as many other zombies fed on the strangers body. Watching them rip his body to shreds until it was no more than a pile of bones. He knew that there was no escaping this horror. He was going to have to face it if he wanted to get out alive.


Chapter 1

What are friends for?

One late afternoon Marik was walking home when he heard a twig crunch from behind him. He turned around swiftly to see Bakura grinning at him. "What do you want?" Marik growled. "I just want to hang out with my best buddy" Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smirked. "Well I was thinking about going home and spending time with myself" He muttered shoving his arm off him.

"Come on Marik. Why don't you ever let me hang out with you? We are supposed to be friends remember?"

"I don't remember ever being anyone's friend"

"Well I say that you are and I want to hang out with you" Bakura's smirk widened and he started pouting. "Please Marik" Marik snorted at Bakura's childishness. "Fine. But if you annoy me even once I'm kicking you out!" Marik yelled and began walking home. Bakura grinned triumphantly and followed him. As they came to Marik's apartment he stopped and stared at Bakura. "Now do you promise not to steal anything?" He asked. Bakura nodded and smiled. He wouldn't dream of stealing from someone as poor as Marik. It even surprised him that he still had his apartment. Unlocking the door he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a soda gulping it down. "Make yourself at home" Marik grumbled grabbing another soda. He always drinks when he is even a touch of angry. "Are you okay?" Bakura asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I just have a migraine" Bakura smiled and wrapped his arms around Marik's waist. "Good. We wouldn't want you to get angry at me" He whispered in his ear. Marik shivered and jumped lightly. He wasn't expecting that at all. "What do you think you're doing?" Marik grumbled struggling to get his arms off him. "Nothing, nothing at all" Bakura smiled looking into his eyes. Marik starred at him with curious eyes. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He didn't feel like himself at all. Blinking rapidly he felt himself leaning closer to Bakura.

He leaned closer until their lips where centimeters apart. Then suddenly there was a loud bang at the front door. Marik jumped and Bakura released him allowing him to walk over to the door. Opening the door he stared at the intruder. "What do you want Malik?" He asked. Malik just stared at him with dark red eyes. Marik cocked his head in confusion. "Are you okay?" He raised a hand to check his forehead when Malik grabbed his wrist. His mouth twisted into a wicked smirk and he launched himself at Marik. Pinning him to the ground he brought his lips to the side of his face and bit down hard. Letting out a scream of pain Marik struggled to get up.

Bakura ran over and kicked Malik off of him. Standing up he wiped away the blood from his mouth and smirked. Marik stood up his hand clutching his bloody cheek. "What the freak Malik!?" He yelled. "I'm sorry Marik. I need flesh" Malik grumbled walking towards them. Bakura stared at Marik in confusion. Malik just shrugged and took a step back. "You try and feast on my flesh again and I will kill you!" Marik yelled grabbing Bakura's knife from his pants pocket. Thrusting the knife forward he stabbed him in the stomach. Malik smirked and grabbed the knife pulling it from his body.

Bakura and Marik starred in awe as the small wound began to bleed but Malik stayed standing. Looking over at Bakura, Marik darted towards the front door of his apartment; But Malik was faster. He grabbed the back of his cape and pulled him back. He grabbed him by the neck and had him in a chokehold. He held the knife up to his jaw and cut across. He leaned down and began feasting like a vampire upon Marik's skin. Bakura leaped forward and kneed Malik in the shin causing him to drop Marik. Scrambling to his feet he crawled away from Malik and stared up at Bakura. "Let's get out of here" He said and they ran out the door.

They quickly ran to the other side of the street and hid in a dark alley. Marik leaned against the wall clutching his bleeding face. "What the freak was up with that kid!" He yelled. Bakura stared at the single lit window of Marik's room. "He's a zombie" Marik looked up at him curiously.

"How could he be a-"

"He tried to feast on your flesh didn't he"

"Well yeah but…." Marik stared at Bakura with wondering eyes. "Why did you save me? I mean, why didn't you just leave me?" Bakura looked at Marik and smiled. "Because of what I said earlier. I am your friend even if you don't want me to be, I am" Bakura walked over to him and examined his face. "It doesn't look deep, you'll be fine" Marik continued to stare at him blankly. He didn't understand why Bakura was being this nice to him. It would beyond him. "I'm not really good at this but……" Marik grumbled, "T-thank you." Bakura smirked at him.

"What are friends for?" Again Marik didn't feel like himself as he stared into those dark brown eyes. He was not used to this feeling; but he liked it. Suddenly he felt something warm on his arm and then a sharp pain. Turning around swiftly he saw Yugi smirking up at him. "What the-?" The younger one was on the ground in a cat like position and he had dark red eyes like Malik. Looking down at his arm he saw teeth indentions and blood poured from it. "Oh crap!" He yelled and started running out of the alley. "Marik, where are you going!?" Bakura yelled staring after him.

Then he looked down and glanced at Yugi. "What are you doing out here in the dead of night?" He asked curiously kneeling down in front of him. Yugi stared at him with the same evil smirk on his lips. Bakura cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"No Bakura, I am not" Yugi lowered his head shielding his face with his golden bangs. "What do you mean?" Bakura lifted his chin and stared at him. "I have the sudden urge to do this" He smirked and leaped forward. Pinning him to the floor he brought his lips to his neck slowly licking it. Bakura blinked and held in his breath. He had no clue what came over Yugi and he was weirded out by it. Yugi continued to lick his neck and with his free hand held Bakura's hands over his head. Smirking up at him he moved his lips down to his collarbone.

Bakura closed his eyes still curious about Yugi's actions. He was unsure if he should be enjoying it or going to look for Marik. But if the midget was having an urge to do this he might as well let him. Then he brought his lips back to his neck and bit down hard. Letting out a scream of pain Bakura tried to get up but Yugi kept him held down. Bakura kicked him in the shin causing him to roll off of him and clutch his knee. Struggling to get up Bakura ran in the direction Marik went looking back from time to time to make sure Yugi wasn't following him.

After turning the corner Bakura was dragged into a building. "Bakura!" Marik yelled hugging him tightly. "What's with the sudden affection?" Bakura chuckled. "I thought you were dead!" Bakura just smirked at him. He loved hearing that. Looking around the building he noticed he had been dragged into a warehouse. "We have to hide in here. We have no idea who is a zombie or not. I'd rather be safe than sorry" Marik sighed looking out the window. "If Malik and Yugi are already one then most of their friends must be too" Bakura added smiling.

"Yeah, good thing they don't like us! They probably won't get a hold of us……I hope"

"Don't scare yourself, Marik. You realize that they probably would come after us whether they like us or not. I mean look at who bit you on the arm and me on the neck" Marik looked out the window as Bakura pointed to the alley he was attacked in. "I think he's gone" Bakura said opening the door slowly. He motioned for him to follow as he walked outside slowly his eyes locked on the alley. As they both were about to shut the door Yugi emerged from the alley. "Crap" Bakura growled shoving Marik back into the warehouse. Slamming the door shut he locked the bolts and ran to the other side of the building. "We need to get the heck away from that maniac" Marik nodded and looked around for aother window.

Finally he came across nothing that led to the outside world. "Great" Bakura looked out the front window to see Yugi walking towards the building. "He's taking his sweet time. Trust me we'll find a way out" Marik stared at him. "Oh and how do you know" Suddenly Bakura kicked one of the back walls causing a medium sized whole to appear. "That's how I know"


End file.
